


All the World's a Stage

by doolabug



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doolabug/pseuds/doolabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that con in Australia where Misha made Jared bend over in front of him, on stage, and used him as a desk to sign a t-shirt? Yeah, that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's a Stage

"Hi Jared, what's up?" Misha shuts the door as Jared makes his way into the living room of Misha's suite. Con organizers usually put them up in some nice places and this one is no exception - views over Sydney harbor, a large balcony, and plenty of space to stretch out. Although Jared's huge frame seems to fill the room now, Misha notices.

"I want you to do that again," Jared announces without preamble.

"Do what?" Misha asks innocently. He knows exactly what Jared means, but wants him to say it.

"You know. What you did on stage, with the t-shirt."

"You want me to sign something for you? Well, if you insist."

"No, Misha. The other thing." Jared advances on him, all serious in his eyes and mouth, and Misha takes a step back before he realizes what he's doing. And what Jared wants.

“Oh. That.” Misha stops backing up and decides to find out just exactly how far Jared wants to go with this. He’s read the stuff on-line, of course, even mentioned in an interview that he had. That was mostly to see what Jared and Jensen’s reactions would be. Jensen had said something along the lines of, “People get into some weird shit.” But Jared had merely smiled and said he’d read some of it as well. That had led to the little performance earlier on stage as Misha decided on a whim to see, just see, what would happen.

Jared started it, really, what with stretching the damn t-shirt over his ass and asking Misha to sign it. Seriously, what was he supposed to do with an invitation like that? Jared has been teasing him for weeks, talking about the stories on-line that he read prior to filming _The Monster at the End of this Book_. Hell, he even emailed some links to Misha that included Castiel doing explicitly filthy things to Dean and Sam. So Misha seized the opportunity when it was presented, where ‘opportunity’ meant ‘Jared’s ass.’ And then Jared bent over so willingly; Misha felt the muscles in Jared’s thighs and ass tense through two layers of denim while the fangirls screamed. So, now Misha has a chance to really find out. He stands his ground, lifts his chin, and, thanks to what he’s learned from the show, gets his angel on.

Jared is standing in front of him still staring intently, in his space actually; Misha doesn’t budge. His heart is flipping over in his chest but he schools his features to Castiel-like calmness. “Very well,” and he’s a little surprised at how much he sounds like Castiel. “Take off your shirt.”

Jared strips his rugby shirt over his head without a pause or a sound, and emerges from the fabric still staring but now breathing heavy, his massive chest expanding and contracting. Misha’s eyes trail down to Jared’s abs and the divots at his hips above the low-slung jeans. Misha remembers the feel of his hands in those creases as he bent Jared over on stage; he damn near stumbled when his fingers slotted in. He decides he needs to feel that again.

Misha puts his hands out to Jared’s hips and lightly runs his middle fingers along the ridges of muscle. Jared shudders and goose bumps pop all over his skin. Misha pushes and pulls to start Jared turning. Jared heaves a great breath and goes with it. Misha lets his hands slide along Jared’s flanks, feeling hard muscle and soft belly skin. Finally, Jared’s back is to Misha and he quickly strips his own shirt and moves closer. The feel of Jared’s broad back pressed against his chest brings a soft moan from both.

“Do you want me to do it exactly the same way?” Misha asks. Misha had moved quickly on stage, almost roughly, to get Jared to go along without thinking about it, and it had worked. In spades. Now Misha thinks that may be what Jared wants. Or needs. He’s so big, and Misha thinks that probably no one can really physically make him do anything, so of course that’s what he longs for.

“Yes,” Jared says, and his voice is a whisper.

Misha grabs hold of Jared’s hip with his left hand, and uses his right on Jared’s back to push. Like on stage, Misha tenses his thighs against the back of Jared’s, pushing out to spread Jared’s legs.

And Jared goes over, as smoothly and sweetly as he had on stage. This time, however, there is a couch in front of him and instead of going all the way to the floor, Jared braces his hands on the arm of the couch. Misha feels the curve of Jared’s ass, snugged into his groin. Their jeans are stretched tight, Jared’s from bending and Misha’s from the force of his straining cock, tempering sensation. Misha suddenly can’t believe they did this at the con, in front of God, Jensen, and thousands of fans. Now he wonders what they looked like and if it looked as hot from the audience as it did from his position, and he thinks it probably did. He’s sure he’ll see it in fic somewhere. He hopes so, anyway.

Misha gives an experimental push with his hips and sees Jared’s arms tense as he pushes back. “No,” Misha says, “you don’t move. You just take.”

Jared whimpers. Misha hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Jared’s jeans and slowly runs them around to Jared’s fly where he begins to unbutton. He feels Jared’s legs start to shake.

As he works Jared’s zipper, Misha looks up at the wide glass door to his balcony where the blinds are open. The sliding door is open, too; he was out enjoying the view and the breeze when he heard the knock at his door. Although he’s high up he wants to make sure no telephoto lenses can make out what’s going on; no need to ruin careers, after all. He’s also in a corner room, so isn’t particularly worried. But then he notices the balcony next door, which is visible, and actually rather close, because of the corner: that’s Jen’s room. And Jensen is standing on his balcony. And Jensen is staring straight at them. He’s standing in shadow, so maybe he thinks he can’t be seen, but Misha sees very clearly the look of horrified fascination on Jen’s face.

Misha thinks for a moment to stop, walk to the window, wave at Jen, and then close the blinds. But then Misha thinks of Jensen’s reaction on stage when he put Jared in a submissive position and he thinks that maybe Jen doth protest too much. And he thinks of Jared’s willingness to be dominated while hundreds of strangers watched. And Misha, who is clever, after all, and who very much enjoys the power of the character he plays, makes a decision. He looks away from Jen’s gaze as if he didn’t see him and continues to undress Jared.

Misha pulls Jared’s jeans down, taking briefs along and exposing his buttocks. The feel of cool air causes Jared to catch his breath. Misha pushes the jeans down Jared’s legs to pool on the floor. Jared starts to lift his right leg to shake off the jeans and Misha stops him. “Don’t. Move,” he says in the tones of an angel of the Lord. Jared freezes.

“Good. Now stay still,” Misha instructs. He thinks he’ll punish Jared a little for teasing him so. Putting a hand on each buttock, Misha pulls them apart then leans close. He purses his lips and blows a stream of cool air along the crease of Jared’s ass, wringing a strangled noise from Jared’s throat. Before Jared can draw another breath, Misha draws his tongue up the crease, flicking the tip against Jared’s entrance. Jared cries out and starts to pull away. Misha straightens quickly and grasps Jared’s hip again, hard. His other hand goes to the back of Jared’s neck and pushes him back down.

Flicking his eyes over Jared’s shoulder, Misha sees Jensen is still on his balcony, now leaning against the wall with his mouth open in surprise and that is gratifying. Keeping pressure on Jared’s neck, Misha leans over Jared’s back and presses his cock against Jared’s ass.

“That’s not staying very still, Jared. If a simple caress makes you jump, what will you do when I fuck you?” Misha thinks a moment. “You didn’t pull away from me when all those people were watching. I was rubbing my cock on your ass, right there in front of all of them. What would you have done if I’d pulled your jeans off then? Would you have run? Or would you have taken it while the fangirls lost their minds?”

Jared is panting now, his neck flushed and sweat beading on his back. Misha is sure his face is red but he’s staying in position, head resting on his straining arms. Taking his hand from Jared’s hip, Misha slides it around to grip Jared’s cock. It’s rigid and hard in his palm, leaking evidence of Jared’s arousal and now Misha is sure of Jared’s particular need. Still clothed in his jeans, Misha grinds his hips to rub the coarse fabric against the soft skin, just to make it redden.

“Stay there,” Misha says as he steps back. He needs lube and thinks there may be olive oil or something similar in the small kitchen of the suite. Opening cabinets quickly, Misha keeps one eye on Jared, who doesn’t move but just remains in position, bent over, sweating, and quivering. He’s beautiful. Finding a small bottle of oil, Misha shucks his jeans and goes back to Jared. He glances out the balcony door again to see Jensen has opened his jeans and pulled his shirt up. Jen’s hands are moving at his groin and Misha smiles to himself.

Misha puts a foot on the puddled jeans on the floor. “Lift your foot,” he instructs. When Jared does, Misha moves with quick grace to raise his thigh behind Jared’s and push his legs apart, while also pushing his cock into the crease where his tongue had been. When Jared gets his foot planted, Misha’s cock is grasped tightly between his buttocks. Jared gasps and Misha strokes a hand down his spine.

The sight nearly undoes Misha and he takes a moment to calm himself. He then begins to pour the oil over his cock and the cleft of Jared’s ass. Carefully, he begins to move, small thrusts that help to work the oil into the crease. The more Misha moves, the easier he slides. Soon, he’s gliding the length of Jared’s ass, bending his knees to bob up and down and rubbing the crown of his cock against Jared’s entrance with every stroke. Jared grunts every time.

This is enough for him to come. Misha considers stopping, preparing Jared and penetrating him. But he’s close, God, so close, and then he looks toward Jensen again. Jensen has one hand braced against the balcony wall and his other hand is stroking his cock. Long, hard strokes, as if he’s simultaneously pleasuring and punishing himself. His face wears a look of anguish and Misha is suddenly sure Jensen is hating himself for watching, and even more for enjoying what he’s watching. In that moment, Misha decides to wait to enter Jared, wait until he gets Jensen in the same room to watch.

But Jared needs to see Jensen’s torment, needs to know what it costs Jensen to see his friend, his brother, being dominated. So Misha speeds up his thrusts and pushes harder. He smears his hand in dripping oil and takes Jared’s cock in hand, stroking and pulling without gentleness. “Clench,” he orders and immediately feels Jared’s muscles tense and tighten even more around him. He’s going to come soon. When he feels Jared’s balls tighten and his thighs begin to tremble, he knows it’s time. Another hard thrust and Misha is coming, his semen mixing with the oil and Jared’s sweat. He pulls again at Jared’s cock and feels the first hot spurt on his hand.

Misha grabs a handful of Jared’s long hair and pulls his head up. “Open your eyes, Jared,” he says softly, and he knows the moment Jared catches Jensen’s eyes. Misha looks as well and sees Jensen’s release, his hips bucking and chest heaving. Jared shoves back hard against Misha’s groin in his arousal. Jensen looks from Jared to Misha and Misha has never been so glad he’d practiced Castiel’s blank expression for hours.

Misha eases Jared down onto the couch, then moves toward the open door. He stands tall and proud, naked and gleaming with oil and come, and gazes at Jensen, who is nearly collapsed against the wall although his jeans are already pulled up again. Despite his nudity, Misha thinks he probably feels more secure than Jensen does at this moment. The look on Jensen’s face is a mixture of fear and disbelief and astonishment. Misha hopes he is seeing great, shadowy wings.


End file.
